The Golden Age Of Rapture
by MichelleRabbit
Summary: 1947, the year Rapture welcomed some of its most prized minds and citizens. Millie Thompson was nothing of that sort, if anything she was special because of her relationships with the high and mighty. She was normal, plain, a wallflower, and a child, yet she still managed to stay in his mind. Isn't only natural that Dr. J.S Steinman would want to find out why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_July 28, 1947_

Millie Thompson sat in her bedroom getting ready for another day in Rapture. She had put on the casual summer dress she had smartly picked out the night before, she brushed her long auburn hair and braided it to the side like she always did, and recently she had been able to convince her mother to let her start wearing a bit of makeup like eye-liner and mascara for her every day activities. It was all part of her daily routine that she was mostly happy with and it only took a bit of time.

She walked towards the kitchen and looked out the window to see the great view of the ocean that Olympus Heights had to offer as she went towards her destination. Once she made it to the kitchen she could see her father intently watching the Rapture News station on their television and couldn't help but over hear as her mother passed her a fruit plate to eat for breakfast.

_Famed Dr. J.S. Steinman will be joining our grand city of Rapture later this week. He is greatly known as the renowned doctor to not only excel in his position as an orthopedic surgeon, but to also revolutionize the plastic surgery industry with his new style and techniques. Andrew Ryan will be greeting this great doctor in the Tea Garden of Arcadia with Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum and Dr. Yi Suchong, he also hopes that his good colleague and friend, Maxwell Thompson, will be there to welcome our new resident and to- _

_Slam!_

Millie Thompson jumped in fright as she saw her father's hand rest on the table he had slammed on a moment before. He was shaking in anger as her mother, Sally Thompson, put a comforting hand on his shoulder quietly asking what was wrong. "That bastard Ryan! He has the gall to actually invite me to meet this doctor he's discovered!" He said in frustration.

Her mother's face turned to one of confusion as she listened to the situation. "Well what's wrong with that? Andrew is being polite and wants you to be part of the festivities."

"Don't call him Andrew, Sally. Can't you see that this is a way for him to shove it in my face that he has accomplished bringing another "Rapture Star"? If I go, I will only be humiliated with Ryan's fake smile and politeness."

By this time Mrs. Thompson had realized that nothing was really wrong and had moved to cleaning their apartment in the Mercury Suites. Millie sighed and went back to eating her fruit bowl for breakfast. For as long as she could remember, her father and Andrew Ryan had had a bit of a rivalry. They were both entrepreneurs that flourished in America and naturally found themselves to be competition, it soon escalated though when they became partners in some businesses and rivals in others. They were the epitome of the saying "Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer," as shown in the fact that Andrew Ryan was and still is her godfather.

With the creation of Rapture a mere year ago though, Max Thompson knew that Andrew Ryan had taken creation in the business world to the next level by creating his own "country", as he liked to call it. He accepted the invitation to this underwater city without a moment's hesitation in hopes of finding a way to outdo his enemy.

"Dad, by not going you're only going to make yourself look like a rude man." Millie added quietly. Her father just grunted and she couldn't help but smirk at fact that this was a sign that he had seen the truth in her words and would end up going to greet Dr. Steinman.

She picked up her plate and placed it in the sink as she walked towards the front door. "And where do you think you're going young lady?" Her mother asked. Mille sighed in annoyance for being called that, she was sixteen for cripes sake.

"I'm going to Fort's Frolic to see a show or maybe go to a gallery." She explained in the respectful manner she was taught to always have.

Her father looked at her over the newspaper he had started to read with mischief in his eyes. "Don't be gone too long, Millie. Oh and just so you know, I expect you will be accompanying me to Arcadia this week for this little event." He said.

She detested public engagements and knew that her father was just trying to annoy her. It was unfortunately working as she left the apartment in a huff and headed towards the Atlantis Express in hopes of seeing some art.

_._._._._._

_August 2, 1947_

The Tea Garden was filled with laughter and talk as the small get together described in the papers and news soon turned into a full blown party throughout the gardens and, of course, it was filled with brightest and richest of Rapture's population. Millie wasn't exactly comfortable since she seemed to be the only teenager there drinking soda pop and trying to avoid everyone around her; she had somehow lost her father in the crowds and was on the search to at least find a place to sit.

"Millie! My dear," She turned towards the voice and smiled politely as she saw Andrew Ryan walk towards her with his stoic smirk and his newest mistress. "How good to see you, I'm sure you must be enjoying the party." She couldn't help but chuckle at her godfather's always serious voice.

"It's fine Mr. Ryan, I just thought it was going to be smaller. I can hardly hear myself think in here." She joked. The two adults let out casual laughs and Millie couldn't help but look at the woman next to Ryan in curiosity.

Seeming to have felt the silent question, the woman held out her hand in greeting while still managing to look like she was hanging off of Ryan's shoulder. "Hi Millie, I'm Dian-"

"Diane McClintock." Andrew Ryan finished. It didn't affect Diane though as she giggled and, if possible, got closer to her date. "She is of no importance to you though." It was as if she heard nothing and continued to smile at Millie.

"That's not very nice Mr. Ryan, of course she is of importance. She could very well be my godmother some day." Millie stated with her always polite smile.

Diane nudged him on the shoulder with a gleam in her eyes but Ryan just grunted in slight annoyance at the hint of a serious relationship, "No wonder I call you my Jiminy Cricket. Always taking care that I'm good and have a conscience."

"Well, if I didn't do it then who would?" He just smirked at her again and kissed her on the cheek as a goodbye. She watched them leave and couldn't help but think about what would happen if Andrew Ryan didn't have a conscience. The party seemed to have grown more boisterous as Dr. J.S. Steinman's introduction was nearing. Millie was being pushed around more often and she had lost her glass of soda some time back and she still couldn't find her father. She let out a sigh of both relief and frustration as she finally found a free table on the terrace overlooking a small river. "Hmm…if I didn't know any better, I would almost think I'm on the surface."

Her eyes lit up as she found an abandoned Accu-Vox recorder and decided to leave a message. "Alright let's see how this works…" She placed it in front of her and pressed the red button:

"_Umm, does the red light mean it's on? I think it does. Ok, I think you're supposed to name these entries so here goes; Arcadia. That's really original…well to summarize my time in this small party; I am lost. Great old dad has left me alone so that he can go mingle or argue with Ryan or some other reason. Hmm, I keep sighing lately, there must be something in the air-er, water I mean. It's 8:30PM down here and this amazing doc everyone keeps talking about seems to be a no show so I going to have to find a way to escape this place and find something interesting to do. Maybe-"_

"_Hello, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."_

"_Oh no it's quite alright."_

She pushed stop on the audio diary and placed it on the seat next to her as the man sat down across from her with a cigarette in his mouth. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here, there's nowhere else to sit and I was getting tired of looking." He said with an apologetic smile.

Millie couldn't help but blush at his smile; he was very handsome with his impeccable hair, perfectly clean face, and very smart suit. It was obvious that everyone could see his beauty as most of the female population in the room had their eyes stuck on him. '_What am I thinking? He has to be at least ten years older than me.' _She scolded herself. "I know how you feel, it took me forever to find this table." She could feel herself turn redder as the man laughed at her small stab at humor.

She started to move uncomfortably as he stayed seemingly checking her over. "I've got to say, your nose is very cute. A button nose is what most call it, yes?"

Her hand instinctively went to her nose. "Oh, well thanks." She said shyly looking down.

"Well, I'm not sure if that was a compliment." She looked up quickly in confusion. "Especially at your age, most young women would be wanting a more straight or refined nose. I also notice your wearing makeup. If it is a way to make your eyes appear bigger than I must say it does look nice but wouldn't you much rather not have to wear makeup and look like that naturally? If anything you should try lipstick to make your lips look fuller, although you do have a nice shape, by the way I'm John, what did you say your name was?"

Millie stared at him in shock. How could someone she had just met start nit picking her features? She glared at him and felt herself blush but for a completely different reason that time. "I didn't say what my name was."

He just smirked at her apparent anger leaned on the table to get closer to her. "You know, most ladies would be lining up for me to tell them what they could improve." She gaped at the gall this man had to even think she would take his insults as a compliment.

"Let me tell you _sir, _I don't know who you think you are but I know that you don't have any authority or right to start naming off parts of me that _you_ think should be improved." A waiter walked by them and Millie carelessly took a glass champagne in need of something to calm her down a bit.

"I actually do have the right to point out these details as I am a doctor." John said as he took the glass from her hand before she could take a sip. "You must be at least 17, nowhere near the drinking age."

"For your information I am actually 16 and just because you're a doctor still doesn't give the right to point out 'flaws'. It's not like you're King of the Doctors down here." Below the terrace Andrew Ryan and her father were surrounded by a crowd and held microphones in their hands.

"And now for the moment you've been waiting for ladies and gentleman. We are now going to introduce the newest member of our great society and new head of the Medical Pavilion." Ryan introduced with the flourish that he loves.

"And what a great convenience too. It seems our guest of honor has somehow found my daughter." Max Thompson announced. The spotlight was suddenly on Millie and all she could see was John's million dollar smile and hear the laughter of the other attendees in the garden. "Dr. J.S. Steinman, why don't you join us here and introduce yourself again for everyone."

The garden was filled with the sound of applause and if possible, Millie blushed even more when John Steinman moved his dazzling smile to her. "Well, it seems I am King of the Doctors down here."

_._._._._._

_January 10, 1948_

It had been months since he was introduced to the city of Rapture and he had only just finished moving into his apartment and fixing the Medical Pavilion to his perfect liking. It felt as if he hadn't even seen the city yet and he was just stuck in his office. Not that it was a bad thing though, he loved working even the boring paper work seemed interesting and entertaining lately.

None of that came even close to the thrill that came with surgery though. Although he never said any of it out loud for fear of causing fear to others, he loved the feel of his scalpel and other tools cutting, changing, building, creating something new and beautiful. It caused an almost euphoric feeling within and he couldn't wait until his first customers came knocking on his door. He had to admit though that his mind had been occupied by a pair hazel eyes and a cute button nose lately. In all honesty the girl wasn't his type at all, she was actually quite plain and not very special, but there was something about her he knew he wanted to exploit.

He wasn't oblivious, he knew he was blessed with good looks and that the moment Miss Thompson had looked up at him she had been hooked. There was one problem though, she didn't seem too happy with him and he honestly didn't know why she was keeping a grudge. Most women thanked him when he pointed out things that could use improvement. It was strange as he thought back to when he first saw her talking into the Accu-Vox looking as bored as ever and yet he was somehow still charmed by the scene.

He looked up as he heard the door to his office open and reveal one of his receptionists walk in with his schedule for the day. She was pretty, she had the short finger waves hair cut that seemed to be in vogue at the time, her pouty lips were in the perfect smile and overall she looked like any other girl working in his office, he _would_ only ask for perfection. "Good Morning, Dr. Steinman, you are booked for a meeting at one o'clock with Mr. Ryan and Mr. Thompson and have a final check-up with Mrs. Smith for her rhinoplasty later today at ten. Aside from that you might have the regular walk ins we've been having lately who might have questions and such."

'_Perhaps that is why I'm so interested in that girl. She's different, no, more like a challenge.' _He smirked as he looked his receptionist up and down stopping at her blushing face. '_Not as charming as on Miss Thompson, but a perfect shade of pink nonetheless.'_ He stood up and approached her with his charming smile. "Is that all for today." The poor girl could only nod as she watched him come closer. He took the clip bored from her hands and dropped it to the ground while reaching for her face with his other hand. "Well, why not take advantage of this free time and let me teach you about the human body." The girl's breath shook as the handsome doctor slowly unbuttoned her blouse and felt his mouth cover hers.

He was glad he had come to Rapture, the absolute freedom he felt he was allowed was exhilarating. This time tomorrow the girl would be fired and he would have another receptionist to take advantage of with no repercussions. He could think of the mysterious Miss Thompson after his short moment of passion with this girl he didn't even know the name of.

**AN:**

**Guess who. I'm here with a new story that I've got to say I'm a bit worried about. I really like Bioshock, it's even my favorite game so I hope I'm doing the characters justice. Give me some tips if you think I need to improve but please be gentle. **

**In case you're a fan of my **_**Naruto **_**story (how strange to say that ^_^) then I've got to say that the first chapter of the sequel to **_**Maiden of the Mist**_** will be out this Friday so look out for that. **

**-Michelle **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_January 15, 1948_

Millie couldn't believe where she was right now, she had never been so mad at her father before. After her small humiliation at Dr. Steinman's welcoming party, she had counted her lucky stars that she hadn't seen him at all since then. Just thinking about it made her blush in embarrassment, she had made herself look like an idiot in front of Rapture's most revered doctor. Now look where she was, sitting in his office's reception area waiting for him to start her new job. She frowned at the thought; her father thought that with the world changing around them and women gaining more independence, she should get a job. Now don't get her wrong, she was fine with working and becoming her own woman she even welcomed it. The problem was; '_Why did it have to be Steinman that had a job opening?'_ she thought with a sigh.

She couldn't help but feel annoyed, she had been waiting for an hour already and he still hadn't showed up yet. As boredom started to set into her mind, she for a newspaper on the coffee table in front of her and read the subtitle for a picture of a young woman no older than herself.

_The Discovery of ADAM Launches 18 Year Old, Brigid Tenenbaum, to Become the Most Famous Woman in Rapture. _

She scoffed at the news. ADAM, some called it a miracle, Millie called it a fad. Sure it was revolutionary in that it somehow changed, or spliced as some called it, the users DNA and allowed them to fix some handicaps and heal themselves of all remedies with Gene Tonics. It was the other changes that bothered her. Lately she had seen a few people lighting cigarettes with a snap of the finger, or picking up far away objects with the wave of a hand, worst in her opinion was seeing others her age freezing their friends as a joke. No she wasn't very fond of it, but she did have to admit it was tempting to try.

"I'm guessing from your reaction that you're not a fan of ADAM." She looked up to see Steinman's smirking face walking up to her.

"I'm not a fan of being made to wait either." She didn't know what it was about Steinman but he somehow always got under her skin and made her act completely different from her quiet unassuming self. Steinman merely laughed at her answer and led her to his office where he politely offered her a seat and a glass of fresh water.

His eyes stayed on her as he moved behind his desk, watching her drink the luxurious beverage. His playful smirk though soon transformed into a professional mask as he sat down. "So Millicent I've come to understand that you will be my new receptionist, yes?"

She couldn't help but frown more as she heard her full name come from his mouth. "Please call me Millie. I detest my full name and much prefer the shortened version." Steinman felt himself smirk a bit at her very adult manner of speaking.

Steinman couldn't help it though, he loved watching her flustered or frustrated, and not the quiet mask he had observed her use on others of the city. No, he wanted her to be different with him. He wasn't attracted to her by no means, he was just curious. Making her wait an extra hour also proved to be entertaining as he watched her from the security camera's footage in his office trying to rein in her frustration. "I would ask you to call me John but now that I'm your boss, you can call me Dr. Steinman." He loved the blush that overcame her face as she tried not to show her annoyance.

She wasn't what he normally hired but then again going through four receptionists in the past week was starting to prove to have negative effects on his work. It also helped that Ryan had asked him to give her the job. "Are you going to stare at me all day or tell me what I have to do?" Steinman could clearly hear the signs of attitude and annoyance in her voice. She was interesting but he could only take so much.

Millie jumped in her seat as he noisily stood from his chair all signs of charm and playfulness gone from his face as he approached her with a stoic expression. "Now, I think it's time we did something about your attitude." She was trapped in the chair she was sitting by his arms leaning on the armrests making her visibly uncomfortable. "Know that you didn't get this job for your skills but for the people you know, I could replace you in a second and do damage to you that you couldn't even think I would do." She took in a shuddering breath at the statement as she was starting to become afraid. "So stop acting childish and spoiled and start acting like a working adult that you will be." As he moved out of her personal space he inspected the work he had done. Her big hazel eyes were wide with frightened confusion and she was still shaking from his small threat. "Your desk and work is right outside your office, what I want you to do is pretty self explanatory. That's all."

She couldn't believe how easily his personality had changed back from stern and frightening to the charming and easygoing tone she thought was him. Millie couldn't even look him in the eyes as she nodded and practically ran out of the room.

As she went to sit in her new desk, she couldn't help but think about his sudden change in personality and whether if it was her own strange mind or all the ADAM that she felt was starting to consume the air, she blushed. '_Is it crazy that I almost liked him like that?" _

**AN:**

**Hello, first of all I want to say thanks to the my two reviewers and the people that favorite this story and put alerts and all that stuff ^_^ I also want to say sorry T_T I've been hit with major writer's block at this very moment of time. Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I might be able to update this story but I will finish it someday, you guys don't deserve a half assed story though so I'll make sure it's good.**

**Till then,**

**-Michelle**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_February 12, 1948_

It had been a month since Millie had started working with Steinman and already she was starting to get the hang of things. It helped that she hardly saw him too. Every morning she would come to her small desk an hour before the Medical Pavilion opened and would find a stack of papers needing filling, or boxes that needed to be moved, or some other small errand that needed no explanation on what was to be done, but never Dr. Steinman. Throughout the day she would handle the clients coming in to make an appointment or the people coming with questions, her only hint that Steinman was actually in his office or even there was when he would leave to perform a procedure or when he would answer her calls for clients with a curt "Send them in." In the evening when all her work was finished she would write a small note stating that she was done and heading home while he seemed to stay in his office for more work. On very rare occasions though, he would sometimes ask her to come into his office for a nice chat, as they seemed to have found some companionship that was strictly employer and employee. That's how it had been for a whole month and while she liked the familiarity of a schedule, she missed Steinman's unpredictability in a way, but she wasn't complaining about his new personality either.

That morning though started a bit differently. John Steinman was leaning against her desk with a serious face and note in his hand where his arms were crossed. "Hello, Millie. It seems I found a note for you on your desk."

She couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his serious voice; whether if it was from fear or some other emotion, she couldn't tell. "Is this a problem?" Millie asked genuinely confused at the predicament.

Steinman smirked as he approached her and dangled the small note in front of her face enjoying her childish scowl. "It's a problem when they happen to be love notes." With that said he ripped the note in half and threw it in the trash before walking into the sanctuary of his office.

Millie wasn't very sure what had happened. It wasn't her fault someone left a note for her, and what was so wrong about her getting a message? Didn't she have the right to communicate with others in the office? Suddenly she felt angry at the thought that he felt she belonged to him here. As she sat on her desk she couldn't help but slyly look at the trash can next to her desk. '_C'mon Millie, it's not like he'll know…right?'_ She shook her head; Steinman obviously didn't want her to read it. '_Then again it is for _me_. And he did leave it in _my_ trashcan.' _She took a deep breath as she rolled her chair over to the trash can trying to be discreet as possible but cringing at the sound of the squeaky wheels. Millie couldn't help but smile in anticipation as she held the two halves of the note up to each other; this was the most excitement she had gotten since starting that job.

_Dear Millie,_

_You don't know who I am, but I know you. I can't help but slow down to see you every time I pass Steinman's office for business. This note is just so that you know that you are very beautiful and even someone like me can see it clearly and joyfully appreciate it._

_-An Admirer _

She wasn't sure why she was blushing. It wasn't exactly the love note she expected, it was more like one of those fortunes from those machines around Rapture for kids. "So, why would Dr. Steinman get mad at this?"

"Maybe because I don't want my receptionist to be distracted by absurdities." She jumped straight up and turned to look at Steinman with the note hidden behind her. "Didn't I say I didn't want love notes here?" Millie stubbornly shook her head while looking at him with a blank expression. "Then maybe I should make myself clear."

Steinman smiled a bit at the sound of Millie's gasp as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his office. He let go and merely pointed to a chair as he went towards the window. He would never tire of the ocean view; it always seemed to be able to calm him down. But why was he so affected by this? So what if she got a love note, Valentine's Day was approaching so of course this should have been expected but he couldn't help but think that maybe his pride didn't want to allow others near Millie. He was _the_ Dr. J.S. Steinman, others should know automatically that women around him were off limits, well until he grew bored with them that is.

"Listen Dr. Steinman, I'm sorry you feel like this note was a distraction but you can't blame me for being curious." She said to his back, he seemed to be hypnotized by the view and she couldn't help but growl quietly. "Jerk. You're not even listening me." Millie childishly crossed her arms.

"Oh I'm quite aware of your voice, Millicent." He smirked knowing she was growing annoyed, especially at the mention of her full name. "I'm merely admiring the view is all." He stated slyly as he admired her silhouette. "Now, to the point of why I asked you here." He sat behind his desk and looked towards her in his professional manner. "You disobeyed me, but I do see your reasoning behind it. Your curiosity got the better of you, and like any other child you happily embraced it to know something that should have been ignored. So I will forgive you just this once, Millie. Only because I was once as immature as yourself and know what it is to want to read some ridiculous note. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

Her mouth was left open in shock. He had taken her passive aggressive apology and reasoning and managed to turn it into an insult towards her. '_Childish! Immature! How can he call me that, when he himself is those things?'_ She thought incredulously. "D-Dr. Steinman I-"

"That's quite enough on that subject Millie. Let's talk about Valentine's Day." He said transforming back to his laid back and charming self.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Valentine's Day? Why would you want to talk about that?"

He shrugged as he took a sip from his coffee. "It's a simple subject that would naturally come up. It is only two days away." Steinman stated in a matter a fact tone.

"Oh. I-I have to get back to work now." She dumbly stated as she left with a deep blush across her cheeks. '_Idiot! Why would you even think he was going to ask you out to a date? Why would you even want to go on a date with him?'_ She stumbled a bit as she left turning her face even redder.

Steinman just smirked and laughed to himself as he watched her leave. His clumsy and fiery receptionist could always be trusted when it came to entertaining him.

While he never liked to admit it to himself though, his early mornings were always improved when he would see her come into the office through his security monitors. Her simple features always managed to charm him and distract his mind from the normal shapes he would see on the operating table that was considered beautiful. But now it seemed someone else was being charmed by her. '_Well, we're just going to have to fix that.'_ He thought as he looked through his schedule for the day. "Why don't I make her tell me my schedule like I did the others?" He mused in confusion.

_._._._._._

It was now the thirteenth of the lovely month of February, and Millie was already dreading the next day. She had no idea how popular Dr. Steinman really was, or how much of a charmer he could be. After their small conversation that had ended in her leaving in embarrassment, a horde of woman with ages varying from 20 to perhaps 35 had bombarded her desk with requests to see him. At first she had taken it as nothing but after the tenth girl blushing and mumbling after she had asked for the reason for an appointment she quickly realized that their reasons for wanting to see Steinman were less professional and more intimate. In the end she felt herself blow up as she stood and not to kindly told them to sit down and wait their turn. To make matters even worse, Steinman had taken it upon himself to watch from the security camera and pick the nicer looking girls and calling Millie to invite them in. She wasn't naive; she knew what he was doing by the varying flustered and disarrayed looks the girls would wear as they left his office. '_I wonder how he could hold out for so long.'_ Her eyes widened at the thought and she shook her head to get it out.

As she sat behind her desk ready to start her day she noticed something was missing. Then it hit her, "My desk is empty" she said to herself. Not a single scrap of paper was on her desk, no work. That wasn't right, she hurried to her phone and called Dr. Steinman's phone in his office but there was no answer. Mustering up her courage she walked towards his door and knocked a few times, once again there was no answer. "Come on Millie. Be brave." She encouraged herself, and quickly opened the door afraid at what she would see and found…an empty office. In her confusion she had walked out of his office and her own area to look towards the rest of the Medical Pavilion and saw it start to fill with other employees as their own days began.

Where was Dr. Steinman? She sat down on her desk waiting for something, or more like someone, to appear and entertain her at least.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Dr. J.S Steinman wasn't even there and already he had managed to anger Millie. She was wearing a deep scowl on her face and quickly was losing her last shred of sanity and patience as her last twenty minutes were spent repeating over and over to numerous girls that "Dr. Steinman is not here at the moment." It was infuriating that each time she would say it she would receive a glare from the girls instead of a more polite reply. "It's not my fault he went missing." She mumbled to herself. She continued looking over old files out of boredom and occasionally writing rude things whenever Steinman's name would come up. It was immature but what else could she do?

"Ahem." She didn't even look up from her work to properly greet the new guest.

"You'll have to come back some other time; Dr. Steinman is not here at the moment."

"Uh…I-I actually came to, well to see you." Millie quickly looked up with wide eyes at the new, apparently British visitor. He was a young man in overalls who was clearly one of the lower class citizens of Rapture. His hair was a bit overgrown and shaggy and his face was full of smears from what she guessed was oil and dirt that he probably tried to wipe off, behind the dirtiness of it though she could see his face was filled with a deep blush. He couldn't stop fidgeting with his hat in his hands as he looked at her expectantly.

Her face was quickly turning red to match his own face as she looked at him in shock. "Me?"

"Yes. I- I hope you got my letter yesterday." He cringed at the sound of his shaky voice.

"That was from you?" She asked. In a way she was a bit disappointed, he was a lower class worker not a doctor or accountant or anything she expected to pass by the Medical Pavilion. He looked like he belonged in Neptune's Bounty rather than the pristine doctor's offices. Still, if she could look past the dirty face and torn clothes she could see his face and real features. While he might not have been considered handsome by most, to her he was at least very cute. '_Him being nervous like that is sort of cute too' _She thought as she gave him a polite smile.

He cleared his throat to clear the awkward silence. "I'm Gregory Tuner, but I guess you could call me your secret admirer, Ms. Thompson." He laughed nervously.

Millie was still confused though about this figure. "Well Mr. Turner-"

"Greg! My friends call me Greg, you can call me Greg…" He trailed off.

"Greg." She smiled. "I still don't understand why you've come looking for me."

His eyes widened into realization as he started to look into his pockets for something. "Y-yes, I came to give you something. Ugh if only I could find it." He mumbled. "Aha!" Greg soon produced a small and bended daisy that he held out to her. "I work in the maintenance of Rapture and while I was at Arcadia I saw this flower and thought you might like it." Greg couldn't believe himself. He was a wreck over a girl he had never even spoken to, it didn't help that he was now being forced to talk to her or the other guys he worked with would "take matters into our own hands" as they like to say. So now Greg was avoiding embarrassment by placing himself into embarrassment.

Millie took the flower and looked it over in curiosity. It wasn't the nicest flower she had ever received but it was the first time a boy had given her one. She had never had a boyfriend or even a boy interested in her to her knowledge. The attention was nice. "Thank you."

"I was also wondering if you would want to go with me to dinner tomorrow." He quickly stated. '_There I said it! Please say yes, please say yes.' _He thought as he readied for her answer.

What could she say though? Something inside her wanted to give him a chance but something else told her not to do it. He was beneath her in society's rules but in her mind he looked nice enough and she had never gone out on a date so it would be an experience for her. But what would her father say? So many thoughts were contradicting themselves and she soon realized she had left him without a reply. "Oh! W-well where would we go?" She asked.

Was that a yes? Greg couldn't believe it! "Uh, my boss McDonagh said I could use his reservation to the Kashmir tomorrow that Ryan had given him and I just got my pay check so we could eat pretty well, I think."

The Kashmir Restaurant was a very well known restaurant but was notorious for only letting the rich and famous enjoy a dinner there. So many of the visitors were so famous in fact, that the restaurant sometimes held radio transmissions detailing all the events for those who could not afford to go. All in all, it didn't particularly impress Millie. She had gone a number of times already with her family or with Andrew Ryan and the atmosphere just didn't appeal to her anymore. But it could be different if she went with someone she could have a nice conversation with. "Sure, that sounds nice."

"Great, I'll see you there at 7 then." He said with an infectious smile.

"Ok, I'm Millie by the way."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow." His smile faltered as he thought about what he had just said. '_She must think I sound like a stalker.'_ Greg thought as he left to get back to work, no doubt his coworkers would be looking for him.

Millie watched on with curiosity as he left with a happy smile on her face. She had her very first date tomorrow, and to make things better it was on Valentine's Day. '_Maybe today won't be so bad.'_ She thought as she twirled the bent daisy in her fingers.

**AN:**

**I'm sorry for the delay my laptop battery had died but now it is back and more alive than ever, I hope. So look forward t more regular updates.**

**Like always I ask for your Reviews and opinions. What do you think about Gregory? What will our dear Dr. Steinman think about Gregory? I don't even know…or do I O.o**

**-Michelle**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_February 14, 1948_

John S. Steinman had never felt this type of excitement. He had been staying in the operating room willingly taking client after client, fixing what they thought were imperfections. The difference was, ADAM. This great discovery that allowed him to do so much more than he had ever dreamed of being able to do with the human body, it was magnificent. Now as he sat in his office chair, he let himself relax from the nonstop work he had placed himself through for the thrill of surgery. The smoke escaped his mouth as he placed the cigarette on an ash tray. He opened a drawer from his desk and took out an Accu-Vox, ready for use. As he pressed the record button, he couldn't help but think about what, and more importantly who, had gotten him to that present point in time:

"_Ryan and ADAM, ADAM and Ryan... all those years of study, and was I ever truly a surgeon before I met them? How we plinked away with our scalpels and toy morality. Yes, we could lop a boil here, and shave down a beak there, but... but could we really change anything? No. But ADAM gives us the means to do it. And Ryan frees us from the phony ethics that held us back. Change your look, change your sex, change your race. It's yours to change, nobody else's."_

He stopped the recording and took another drag from his cigarette, he couldn't help but think something was missing. '_Millie.'_ Her name filtered through his mind as if someone had whispered it to his ear and he felt a strong longing and urge to see her. It had been a while since he saw her and in all honesty he had forgotten to tell to take the day off that he was busy. She would surely be quite angry once he told her that though, but the thought of seeing her face grow red in frustration made it all the more worth it.

He looked towards a clock on one of the walls and sighed. It would be another half hour until he saw her come in for work and most likely have to deal with all of the women that would want to see him on Valentine's Day. It was funny watching her trying to rein in her temper when he would tell her to bring in a certain girl, but after a while he grew tired of them, preferring a stimulating conversation rather than a quick release of ecstasy in his office. "I'll make it up to her today." He told himself with a real smile on his face. Life was good.

_._._._._._

Millie walked into the Medical Pavilion with a wide smile on her face. She would greet anyone that would walk by her with "Hello" or "Good morning" and had even cheerfully and politely told all the girls waiting for Steinman to sit and wait as she got ready for her day. Maybe it was the fact that Steinman hadn't been around to annoy her lately, maybe it was that she had a date that night. Who knows, all she knew was that in all her time in Rapture she had never felt so happy.

She sat behind her desk and wasn't surprised to see it blank again; she just assumed Dr. Steinman wasn't there again. Millie hummed to herself as she placed her modest handbag under her desk and adjusted one of her nicer black skirts and white blouse.

"Well what do we have here? You didn't have to dress so nice for me, Millie." Her smile fell as she heard the condescending voice of her boss. She looked up to him and blushed at the sight of his smile and brand new business suit. It seemed like she wasn't the only one having a good day.

"For your information, I didn't dress for you. I didn't even think you would be here today." She responded.

Steinman's smile didn't falter one bit. "I'm sorry if you missed me, but you see I was in the surgery room those few days and couldn't find any reason to have to come here."

Millie cringed at the words and felt her anger start to rise. "It's nice to know I'm not important enough for you then." She said as she rearranged her desk out of the need to do something with her hands.

Steinman sighed in a bit of frustration, he hadn't meant for the conversation to end this way. "Millie, you know I didn't mean it that way." He said seriously, once he saw her give a small nod in understanding his smile returned in full prominence as he walked back towards his office. "Good. By the way, I need you to get rid of these women and then come into my office. Only give appointments to those that actually want work done to them."

He disappeared into the recesses of his office leaving her to scoff at his words. "Not everyone is here just to look at you." She mumbled to herself.

_40 Minutes Later_

She couldn't believe it. Out of all the women that had been in the office only two elderly looking ones were there with questions and a date for appointments, the rest only wanted to know if Steinman would see them for "personal" reasons. "I must look terrible." She said has as she rubbed her face a bit. No doubt the small bit of lipstick she had applied was gone, her hair was probably frizzy, and the fashionable skirt she wore probably had wrinkles on it. She was too afraid to look though as she made her way to Steinman's office.

Her small knock resonated through his office as he sat in his chair staring at a wall where he was sure he saw a feminine figure walk by. The music from Rapture Radio played in the background as numbly called for Millie to come in. His attention was soon turned to another feminine figure walking through his office looking a bit tired. "I didn't think you would take that long Millicent." She grumbled something unintelligible as she fell into the seat across from his desk.

"I'm too tired to fight with you." She mumbled.

He smiled as he saw that she looked like she was about to sleep. It was quite endearing. "Well why don't we just talk like two good friends."

"Friends…" She stated.

"Yes friends." He said as he watched her take a picture frame from his desk and looked at a picture of a very pretty young woman. Millie didn't know what to think, was this a sister, a friend, maybe a lover? She didn't know and for some reason, it bothered her to know that this girl was special enough to get a picture on his desk where he could see it every day.

"Who's this?" She casually asked.

"My wife." Her eyes widened at his statement as she blushed and quickly placed the picture back on his desk. '_How could this womanizer be married? And from what I've seen I know he doesn't even respect her!' _Steinman could apparently see the inner turmoil on her face and was soon laughing quietly at her expressions. "I'm joking, Millie. You don't have to be jealous."

She glared at him for accusing such a thing. "I wasn't jealous; I was just trying to think why someone would marry a lady killer like you."

"Well aren't you a sharp shooter." He replied. "Anyway, she isn't my wife." He laughed. "She was my first patient many years ago. I keep her after picture for inspiration when I'm feeling a bit disenchanted." He said as he looked at the picture, or more importantly his work. He looked at the nose he had straightened, the cheek bones he had enhance, and the skin he lifted to make her appear younger. For some reason though, it didn't seem to inspire him like it used too.

Millie tilted her head to the side in confusion, shouldn't have he been mad angry at her? "You seem to be in a good mood, did something happen when you disappeared yesterday?"

He unwillingly smiled as his happy mood suddenly refilled him. "In fact, something did happen. Something that will be able to revolutionize the way we look at medicine forever." He said as he opened his medical bag and took out some sort of red glowing liquid in a jar.

Millie looked at it in curiosity but was too afraid to touch it for some reason. "What is it?"

"That, my dear, is ADAM in its purest form. Dr. Tenenbaum and Dr. Suchong were kind enough to give the Medical Pavilion a supply to test on certain departments." He said as he stood and looked at the jar with happiness. "I happened to use it on my surgeries and might have gotten a bit carried away with the number of cases I took on."

She stared at him in confusion at what he meant. "The ADAM helped with your surgeries?"

Steinman smiled at her question. "You could say that. It gave me so much more freedom to change the skin and mold it in the way it had been desired. It also helped cut my time in half, opening me up to more patients." He smirked. "Well, now you got me in a good mood again." He said as he walked towards where Millie was sitting and helped her up to her feet. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight and celebrate. You're already dressed well for the occasion so we can leave right after work."

She was shocked. Dr. Steinman had just asked her to dinner on Valentine's Day, '_What should I say?' _She shook her head at her thoughts, of course she had to decline. "I-I'm sorry Dr. Steinman, I already have a date tonight. Maybe we can celebrate some other time." She suggested.

He let go of her hands at the news. "The secret admirer?" He asked with a smirk that didn't reach his eyes. Millie could only nod, afraid that his personality would change like it had been doing recently. "Well isn't this a surprise…" He shook his head trying to rein in his temper. "When did you meet him?"

She took a step back but he would only take a step closer to her waiting for her answer. "H-he came by yesterday when you were away. He's really nice." She tried to lighten the mood.

"Nice." He stepped back from towering over her and moved to stare out into the view of the city. "Where is he taking you tonight?" He asked as he saw a school of fish swim by.

She didn't know if it was best to talk about Greg. Dr. Steinman was the type of man who liked giving the surprises, not being surprised. "He's taking me to The Kashmir."

"Kashmir...that will be all Millie you can get back to work." He didn't turn to say goodbye or walk her to the door like he usually did. He was frozen, hypnotized by the view. '_I left her alone so of course he would take advantage.'_ He told himself.

In that one day that he had been in the surgery room he had forgotten his promise to himself to take care of this small inconvenience. He grit his teeth in anger, how could someone think they could take away a girl he had obviously been showing interest in to at least play with a bit? He shook his head at the thought. Millie wasn't his to keep, she could make her own choices and she chose a secret admirer.

"She's just a child anyway. I should find someone else to occupy my free time." He thought back to the figure he was sure he saw walk by his office. "It is Valentine's Day, maybe I should go on a date tonight. And what better place for a date than the Kashmir?" He smiled to himself as his mind started making plans that would ensure a good time. "I acted so strangely."

**AN: **

**I think you can guess what the next chapter is going be about.**

**No? Ok I'll tell you. The Date! I wonder how Millie's first date is going to be, especially now that Steinman is planning a date for himself in the same restaurant. Let's see what happens.**

**Please Review!**

**-Michelle **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Greg had never felt so mortified. He was currently starting to go insane with nerves as he stood in front of a host in the Kashmir Restaurant trying to convince him to let him in. "Please sir, you have to believe me!" He begged.

"You are telling me to believe that Bill McDonough's reservation is supposed to be yours?" The host asked as he smiled politely at some better known patrons. "Not only that, you think I actually believe you're supposed to be on a date with Maxwell Thompson's daughter who, I might add, is also Andrew Ryan's goddaughter?" He was laughing this time at Greg's sullen face. "C'mon kid, get out of here. And get a better jacket while you're at it." He dismissed.

Greg walked out of the restaurant and sat on a nearby bench. '_What am I going to do?' _He thought. The whole date was ruined and Millie hadn't even appeared yet. "Maybe if I'm lucky she won't show up at all." He mumbled. He would gladly face the humiliation of being left waiting rather than the disappointment that would surely cross Millie's face once she knew what had happened. He looked down at his jacket with disappointment, it had taken him hours to finally deem his nicest jacket clean, sure it was a bit worn but he couldn't do any better with the salary he earned as a builder. "Mother was right." He mumbled into his hands.

His mother had always told him to become at the very least, a teacher. But he wanted to create something and help others while he did it so it only seemed natural that he took on his current career as a building engineer. Sure, in any other city he would probably live quite comfortably, but in Rapture you were considered the scum of the universe. It was ironic seeing as though he had helped in its creation, but being surrounded by stars in every field you could think of made him feel pretty shabby in comparison. It had taken his pals so long too, to give him the confidence needed to ask Millie on a date and now he was just wishing he had never gotten out of bed that morning.

He kicked a small rock as he stared at his worn work boots he had spent most of the morning trying to make better with a bit of paint. Rapture was supposed to be an adventure, not something he would come to dread. "Maybe I can get back to the surface someway." He sighed with melancholy, his eyes soon widened though as he saw a pair of feminine heels stop in front of him.

"Greg? Is something wrong?" Her soft voice filled him with dread instead of the happy butterflies he was used to feeling around her.

"M-Millie! I, I didn't think you would get hear s-so soon." He stammered.

"Uh… I'm actually ten minutes late." She answered with confusion. "I'm sorry about that by the way." Millie continued. "My boss had decided to give me extra work close to the end of my day."

Greg wrung his hands every which way but soon gave up with a deep breath as he looked Millie straight in the eyes. It proved to be a big mistake on his part, while he had always thought her as cute before, now she just took his breath away. "Uh-um, actually the-there was a problem with the uh…reservation." Millie's face took on another look of confusion. '_Oh no, here comes her disappointment.'_

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"Well, you see…they don't exactly believe I'm supposed to be here." Greg carefully chose his words.

Her face showed even more confusion. "But how can they not believe you? Didn't your boss tell them you would take his place?"

"It's not just that, Millie." He sighed in embarrassment. "They don't believe that someone like me could get a date with, well with someone like you."

Millie's face grew red in annoyance. How could they turn away someone for such a reason? "We'll just see about that." She huffed as she turned and went towards the restaurant host.

Greg's face soon showed panic as he grabbed her arm to stop her in her tracks. "Wait Millie, its fine…w-we can do something else." He suggested. She gave him an incredulous look not believing he would say that. "Th-that is if you still want to be on this date." He sheepishly continued.

"Of course Greg, it's just that I can't believe they would treat you that way and just because you might not be the best off in terms of money." She gave another huff as she continued towards her destination. "I won't accept my date being insulted."

As she entered the Kashmir her anger melted away into a well trained and mannered smile that she knew could charm anyone. The host quickly recognized her and gave his own smile in return. "Miss. Thompson! What a surprise, I did not expect you this evening. Are you waiting for your parents?" He politely asked.

She giggled in a posh manner as she looked him in the eyes. "No, I'm actually here for a date."

The host smiled at the news. "A date, may I ask who the lucky fellow is…" He trailed off as he noticed Greg entering the restaurant again and standing beside Millie. "Excuse me Miss, but is this guy giving you any trouble?" He asked with a sneer towards Greg.

She tilted her head as if in confusion. "Trouble? No, this is my date. His name is Greg and he has a reservation his college, Bill McDonough, had left for him."

The host's face blanked. "Excuse me? A reservation from him, but-"

"Is there a problem?" She innocently asked. "I'm sure it's nothing my _father_ or _godfather _couldn't fix." Millie usually detested taking advantage of her higher status and much preferred to do things her own way, but she would be damned if some rude person thought they could ruin her date.

The host nervously cleared his throat as he stood straighter. "I-I am sorry Miss, I uh-"

"We'll show ourselves. I'm sure my family's regular table is unoccupied so we will be sitting there, good night." She dismissed.

Greg couldn't believe his eyes, was this the same shy and quiet girl he had admired? "That was…wow." He said with an incredulous look as he was led through the restaurant.

She grimaced at the tone of his voice. "I'm sorry about that. I just got so mad that he thought you should have been treated in that way, it was completely unfair." She rambled. "To think that just because he's surrounded by famous people gives him the right to say who gets in. It makes me so angry!" She continued as they reached the table.

Seeing that a waiter was going to pull Millie's seat out, Greg ran around the table and lunged for it first. "D-don't worry, I can do this." He awkwardly waved him off. "Go ahead and sit, Millie." She giggled at his reaction and sat as he pulled his own seat out.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead." She automatically pulled her napkin out and placed on her lap.

Greg scratched the back of his head as he watched her demure attitude. "No, when I was child my mother tried to raise gentleman. It just seemed to stick with me more than my brothers."

"You have brothers?" Millie's eyes shined at the news. "I've always wanted a sibling." She said wistfully.

Greg smiled goofily. "Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Having two older brothers can really do a number on you." He laughed. '_This is going better than I thought, maybe I can get kiss at the end of the night.'_ He thought with a blush. "Uh, what about you? How's it feel to be part of Rapture's elite?" His brow wrinkled as he watched the waiter place salads in front of them.

Millie didn't even react to the intrusion as she sighed at the question. "Like you said, it's not all it's cracked up to be." She took a fork from of a few in front of her and started to move a tomato around the plate. "There aren't a lot of people my age so I generally just find things to do on my own."

"O-oh…" He trailed off as he watched the waiter bring him a flute of champagne and a glass of grape soda pop for Millie. "Um, Millie?"

"Hmm" She looked at him from under her lashes as she took a sip from her drink.

Greg waited until the waiter was gone before leaning in towards her. "Aren't they supposed to ask what we want to order? They just keep bringing us things and expect us to accept it."

She laughed quietly at his question. "On holidays they pick out a specialty meal for everyone to enjoy. Plus, the chef is an acquaintance of my family so he knows what I like." She answered motioning towards her drink.

"Ah." He couldn't help but rub his forehead at her information. How was he going to pay for dinner not knowing what the food even cost?

Millie felt herself slump a bit as a small fear she had was confirmed. He couldn't afford the dinner. "I-I'm alright with paying for the bill, if you don't think you can." She offered.

His posture shot straight up at her words. "No, Millie! It's really quite all-"

"Well, look who we have here." Millie cringed at the voice behind her and froze ass she felt hands on her shoulders. "What are the chances of seeing my dear employee here at the Kashmir?" Steinman stated as he sat beside her and pointed towards the seat beside Greg for his female companion.

"D-doctor Steinman, what are you doing here?" Millie asked as she watched him relax and lean back in his seat and rest his arm behind her own chair.

"What, can't a doctor take a break to take his favorite receptionist out to dinner on Valentine's Day?" He said with a wink towards the girl across from him.

"Favorite receptionist?" Millie asked in confusion.

"Surely you didn't think you were the only one, did you?" He laughed. "But enough about that, why don't you introduce your date?" He smiled towards Greg.

He jumped a bit in his seat as he suddenly had all eyes on him, including the very nice blue eyes of Steinman's date. "Uh, I'm Gregory. I don't know if you had seen me around your office Dr. Steinman but I did help build quite a bit of the interior."

"Did you now." He said with an uninterested tone. "So you're a builder. I hope you don't take offence to me asking but can you really afford to eat at a place like this?"

"Steinman." Millie hissed.

"What? I'm just curious about how someone on a builder's salary can be able to even get a reservation here." He chuckled with his date.

"Well don't be." She reiterated. "Why don't _you_ introduce us to your…date." It bothered her for some reason when she said date. _'It's only because I can't believe someone would ever date him.'_

The girl reminded Millie a lot of her Godfather's current flame. She was blonde with blue eyes and she always seemed to smile or laugh at everything Steinman said, as if he were a god of some sort. Steinman cleared his throat as he was caught off guard. '_Name. Name! What was her name?'_ "Yes, why don't you introduce yourself dear?" He saved himself.

She giggled again at nothing as she sat up straighter and jutted out her chest. "It's nice to meet you both, I'm Martha. I work as John's receptionist at the front of the Medical Pavillion."

"Oh. I'm his receptionist in Aesthetic Ideals." Millie continued the conversation.

"Mm-hmm." Martha concluded.

"Uh…" She wasn't sure how she was supposed to reply. '_What is Steinman thinking coming here and inviting himself to my date?' _She yelled in her mind. Millie jumped a bit as she felt a strong grip on her shoulder again.

"Millie, do you mind if we step aside for a moment? I need to speak to you about something concerning some papers you gave me." Steinman said with a cocky smirk as he stared at his date.

"Right now? Can't it wait until we go to work?" Millie asked in disbelief.

"No, I need to speak to you right now." He ended as he stood and pulled out Millie's chair. "Besides, I have a feeling you won't want to speak to me in the office." He chuckled.

"What?" She was pulled along towards the hallway and looked back in time to see Greg giving her a confused look. "Dr. Steinman, that was very rude of you! How could you just pull me away without even saying a word to Greg?"

He laughed. "Call me John, besides I highly doubt he noticed. Didn't you see what he was wearing? He must be affiliated with fisherman or some other lowlifes. I think I deserve a thank you by the way."

"Thank you?" She asked in astonishment.

"You're welcome."

"You think this is all a joke, don't you? Just because you're my boss doesn't give you the right to push your way into my life." Millie asserted.

Steinman merely laughed off her words. "On the contrary, it gives me every right."

She growled quietly while folding her arms over her chest. "Just tell me what you wanted to say so I can get back to my date." She grumbled.

"Hmm?" He wasn't paying attention as a pretty waitress strolled by and gave him a wink. Millie gave a small sound of disgust at the display, that seemed to bring back his attention. "Oh yes! I just wanted to get you away from that scoundrel; I can only take so much time around such pests." He nonchalantly stated.

"For your information, Greg is as much, if not more, of a gentleman as you!" She had had enough and didn't even care if she looked childish stomping her foot.

Steinman wasn't even looking at her though, rather he was looking at something behind her. "A gentleman, is he?" He turned her slowly towards what he was looking at. Millie gasped at what she saw and didn't even feel Steinman gently lead her back to their table where Greg was currently kissing Steinman's date, Martha. "Ah-hem." Greg quickly pulled back from Martha at the sound of Steinman's clearing throat and gasped as he saw Millie.

"It- it really isn't what it seems." He tried disentangling himself from Matha, but it was as if her arms were stuck around his neck. Greg gave up with a sigh as he looked back into Millie's fogging eyes. "Millie please I-" He was cut off as she threw her drink in his face and left walking towards the entrance with Steinman following close behind.

Greg didn't know what to think, the once lively and talkative room was now filled with silence as everyone stared at him with either hate or judgment. "Want to finish this in my room? That girl got some of her drink in my dress and I'd love to get out of it." Martha stated with what she thought was a seductive tone.

"Please leave me alone." She huffed at his dismissal but left all the same. Greg was soon left at the table with a bill he would surely have to negotiate to pay off.

Elsewhere, Steinman couldn't have been happier. He'd have to remember to give Martha a small bonus for her show, but for now he would happily enjoy walking Millie home with his arm around her as she silently cried with an emotionless face. He hated to see her hurt, but she would just have to understand that he did it for her own good.

**AN:**

**Sorry for the disappearing act again T_T It's getting more difficult to keep up as I try to adjust to college schedule. **

**Anyway I wanted to address a certain review that said I switch between POV's sporadically, I'm sorry if you guys don't like it as a film student I tend to like having a third person, or all knowing point of view. I think it's more fun to know more than the actual characters. But leave me your opinions, they're always fun to read. **


End file.
